1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plier device, and more particularly to a plier device including a plier member that may be easily assembled and secured to the handle member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a typical plier device including a handle member having two handles 80 pivotally secured at one end with a pivot shaft 81, and a plier member having two jaws 83 pivotally secured together at the middle portion 84 thereof and each having a groove 86 formed in one end thereof and facing toward the handles 80 for engaging onto the handles 80 with fasteners 82 or the like. The grooves 86 of the jaws 83 are facing toward the handles 80 such that the jaws 83 may be easily disengaged from the handles 80, and such that the jaws 83 are required to be secured onto the handles 80 with additional fasteners and/or additional tools.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional plier devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a plier device including a plier member that may be easily assembled and secured to a handle member without additional tool members.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a plier device comprising a pair of handle levers including a middle portion pivotally secured together with a pivot shaft and each including a first end having a handle provided thereon and each including a second end having a stem provided thereon, a pair of jaws including a middle portion pivotally secured together with a pivot axle and each including a first end having a bar extended therefrom, and means for biasing the bars to engage with the stems and to secure the jaws to the handle levers without additional fasteners. The bars of the jaws may thus be easily and quickly biased and forced to engage with and to be secured to the stems of the handle levers without additional fasteners or tools. The plier device may thus includes two or more jaws or plier tool members changeably secured to the handle levers for allowing the tool members to be easily changed with each other.
The stems each includes a rod secured therein, the bars each includes a groove formed therein for receiving the rods of the stems. The grooves of the bars are facing away from each other.
The stems each includes a channel formed therein, the rods are extended through the channels of the stems respectively.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.